


Hungry

by Gingerfloss



Series: Indefinite Earth [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Apparently little amethyst is slightly wonky, F/M, Gen, and humans realising things, before gems do, boooyah, but this drabble contains pancakes, she's a little more human than she should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gems aren't supposed to get hungry, are they?</p><p>(This drabble makes about zero sense, but it has food and greg managing to be a useful human. Part of Indefinite Earth: Gem Verse Prompt drabble/Oneshot collection! Focusing on various different themes and rated anything. Multi Paring and Multi length! Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

(Prompt: Hungry)

“My inside hurts.” Amethyst whined, wrapping both of her stumpy arms around the other gems legs and gazing up, a pout on her lips: “Make it stop.”

Garnet looked down in complete confusion at the other gem, Rose Quartz had arrived with her only a few years ago, after a routine investigation of the old kindergarten sight they’d uncovered the last remaining uncracked stone. The gems human form had been a lot smaller than anyone had expected, and it taken almost two years of coaxing from Pearl and Rose to get her to walk, rather than crawling (or rolling, something that she was surprisingly good at) around the temple.

“Have you been stabbed?” She asked, bending down to look at the younger gem, gently dislodging her arms and holding her away, examining her: “Have you been hurt? Is your gem okay?”

“Uh…Yeah?” The littlest gem scowled, her arms wrapping around her stomach as she pouted down at it: “I didn’t do anything. Its just owchy…”

“Stay there.” Garnet instructed after a few long moments of confused staring, standing up and placing her hand briefly on the others head: “I’m going to fetch Rose.”

Amethyst shrugged and hugged her body tighter, doing as she was told by the other gem for the first time since she’d arrived, and stayed perfectly still until she saw the other returning, accompanied by Rose and Pearl, both of them looking worried.

“Amethyst, Are you okay?!” The lighter gem almost chirruped, dropping down infront of her and starting to investigate, examining every inch of her body as she turned her around: “Are you hurt?”

“No!” She protested crossly, trying to slap away pearls hands: “Its just my… here…” Amethyst waved her hand across her stomach, looking down at it: “Hurts.”

Rose had stayed back for a few moments, watching the other two examining the youngest gem, a frown on her own lips as she bent down, sitting on the floor and gently drawing the little one in her arms almost protectively: “Pearl, be gentle with her, she’s only little. Garnet, could you fetch my gem-scan? Amethyst, how long have you had this pain?”

The purple gem was almost be glad to be drawn into the soft folds of the others body, her arms wrapped tight around her neck. The oldest gem almost smiled at her, watching Garnet disappear and Pearls cheeks turning a strangle pastel blue as she looked away.

For the next twenty minutes they tried everything they could think of to try and stop the pain the little gem was in, feeding her half of Roses concoction and scanning every part of her. It was starting to worry all off them, especially when Amethysts stomach started to make growling sounds, almost as if someone had trapped a kitten inside her.

Unfortunately, the four of them where so caught up in working out what was wrong, that they didn’t notice the human wondering into the temple behind them.

“Rose?” Greg asked when he noticed the four of them sat on the floor, crossing the marble with a frown: “Are you okay?”  


“What are you doing here?” Pearl cut across before the pink gem had chance to answer, scowling as she crossed her arms over her chest: “Didn’t you see th-“

“-Amethysts Ill…” Rose cut in before her comrade could finish that complaint, she was too busy worrying to deal with the argument she knew was going to break out.

Greg frowned, ignoring the other gem and crossing to his girlfriend’s side, glancing down over her shoulder and looking at the purple gem in her arms: “Whats up, Kiddo?”

Amethysts pouted, waving her hands at her stomach with a huff: “It’s broken.”

“Umm…Have you eaten?” He asked, shrugging a little as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Eaten?” Amethysts eyes when wide at the suggestion, shifting a little to scramble up Roses shoulder and into his arms, latching around his neck with a curious smile.

“Yeah, I get aches when I’m hungry?”

Rose laughed, smiling at the two of them as she turned around: “I never even thought of that… Gems aren’t supposed to need food… but maybe…”

“Food food food!” The little gem around Greg’s neck chanted, bouncing up and down around him: “I want food!”

Garnet smiled at the three of them, leaning in slightly to disturb Pearl from her scowling, placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her away before she could say or do anything.

Roses smile widened a little as she pulled herself up from the floor, brushing her curls over her shoulder as she straightened her dress: “Okay, okay Amethyst. I guess we can try feeding you? Greg… Do you know somewhere we can get something?”

Twenty minutes later, and it seemed as if Greg’s guess had been right. Amethyst was peached on the diner table with a mountain of pancakes that was almost as tall as she was, devouring them ravenously.

Rose couldn’t help but smile as she watched, her hand curled around Gregs as he sipped at the coffee he’d bought.

“So…” He piped up, looking away from the little gems mission and up at her: “If gems don’t need to eat… how come…”

“She’s a little bit… different.” Rose cooed, looking over at him with a smile: “I noticed she sleeps on an evening… almost the same way you do. I think she might have been in status on the earth so long that she’s almost like a human child…”

“Hang on. You don’t _sleep_?” Greg asked incredulously, gazing up at her with the coffee halfway to his mouth.

“Of course not, silly. I thought you’d noticed…”

“Uh.” He laughed, shrugging slightly: “I thought you where just an early riser.”

“We don’t need to do that breathing thing you do either.”

“Sometimes I forget you’re a space gem…” Greg muttered, grinning through his embarrassment.

Rose blushed, smiling as she glanced over at Amethyst again. In the time it had taken for then to talk, the younger gem had demolished the entire pile of pancakes, and was laying on her back on the table, both hands resting on her now-round stomach.

“I think she feels better.” The gem giggled, leaning over and brushing Amethysts hair out of her eyes, looking her over: “Are you okay?”

The other gem grinned, giving her a lazy thumbs up: “I like food!”


End file.
